Für Dich
by Darshaan
Summary: Pendant leur enfance, le petit Tom a subi, pour son frère Bill. Mais maintenant grand, il lui arrive de penser que Bill aurait pu faire quelque chose pour l'aider... Mais savait-il seulement pourquoi Tom endurait tout ça?


Driiiiiiing !!

Un bras fin sortit de sous la couverture pour éteindre violement le réveil qui indiquait huit heures.

« _Encore Gustav qui a programmé mon réveil, pff…_ » Pensa le jeune homme.

Après avoir poussé un grognement, il rabattit la couverture au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger de la lumière qui filtrait à travers le store vénitien de sa chambre et tenta de se rendormir. Mais c'était sans compter sur Gustav qui, de la cuisine aillant entendu le réveil, s'était précipité devant la porte. Il frappa doucement d'abord, persuadé de n'obtenir aucune réponse. Il réitéra et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'un soupir exaspéré lui parvint de l'autre côté. Une voix mi-endormie mi-agacée déclara :

« Gustaaav!! »

Gustav se retint de rire et répondit d'un air détaché :

« Ja Tom ? »

« J'aimerais ne serait-ce qu'un matin, pouvoir prendre le temps de me réveiller tranquillement sans me dire que tu vas venir frapper à ma porte dans les trois secondes qui suivent. » Déclara Tom en se levant et en ouvrant la porte laissant apparaître Gustav, une expression satisfaite sur son visage.

« Je te laisse dix minutes pour être dans la cuisine j'ai… » Commença Gustav

« Mais c'est pas juste j'ai encore sommeil moi ! »

« … acheté des croissants. »

La fin de sa phrase eu l'effet escompté. Tom ouvrit de grands yeux un sourire gourmand aux lèvres.

« Des…croissants ? »

« Des croissants. »

« Au chocolat ? »

Le jeune blond hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas, les yeux fermés et les sourcils haussés, riant intérieurement de la réaction de son cadet.

« Dans ce cas… » Déclara Tom en se dirigeant subrepticement vers les escaliers, « je vais t'attendre dans la cuisine en attendant que tu réveilles les autres, d'accord ? »

« Les autres ? Mais ils sont déjà en bas. »

Tom fronça subitement les sourcils et dévala les marches en quatrième vitesse, pénétra dans la cuisine et découvrit Georg et Bill, encore en pyjama, décoiffés par leur nuit de sommeil, dégustant leur petit déjeuner. Tom se précipita sur une des quatre chaises et se jeta sur le sachet de croissants. Il regarda tour à tour son frère, puis Georg, puis de nouveau son frère, puis le sachet.

« Bande de morfales ! Il n'en reste plus qu'un ! »

« Schuldi Tom » déclara Bill « j'avais vraiment faim, j'en ai mangé trois. »

« Et moi quatre ! » Renchérit Georg.

Tom ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Soudain, les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

« Quoi ?! »

Aucune réponse. Georg se tenait le ventre et Bill avait la main devant la bouche pour ne pas recracher la bouchée qu'il venait de prendre.

« Mais quoi ? Pourquoi vous riez ! C'est pas drôle de rire du malheur des autres ! »

« Il n'y en avait qu'un pour chacun Tom ! » Déclara Gustav, hilare lui aussi, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le jeune garçon aux dreads sortit le croissant du sachet. C'était un croissant simple. Il lança un regard meurtrier vers son ami qui se tenait toujours devant la porte.

« Gustav ? Sont où les croissants au chocolat ? »

« Là ! » S'exclama Bill, soulevant son tee-shirt pour désigner son ventre.

« Oh non… »

Georg posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Tom.

« Fallait se lever avant mon vieux ! »

« C'est toi le plus vieux d'abord ! » Répliqua Tom en dégageant son épaule.

« Tiens…» déclara Gustav en sortant quelque chose du placard.

Tom le regarda déposer un autre sachet devant lui.

« C'était le seul au chocolat, Bill voulait le garder pour toi, celui que tu as dans ta main c'est le mien. »

Bill, qui était en train de boire une gorgée de lait, se désigna fièrement du doigt.

Tom se précipita sur le croissant sans prendre le temps de remercier son jumeau et mordit dedans avec toute la violence dont il pu faire preuve. Son frère, toujours le nez dans son verre, éclata de rire avec un bruit de bulles et Gustav hocha la tête de gauche à droite un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

« Rappel moi Tom ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé ? » Demanda l'aîné du groupe.

« De…ui iè…soi. » Répondit son interlocuteur en mâchouillant.

Georg haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Il se tourna vers Bill qui essuyait le lait autour de sa bouche.

« Il a dit : **'**Depuis hier soir.**'** »

Georg se mit à rire.

« Y a vraiment que toi pour le comprendre même quand ça dépasse les limites de l'incompréhensible. »

« Des années d'entraînement Georg, des années d'entraînement ! » Soupira Bill en souriant.

Et c'est dans cette humeur bon enfant que le petit déjeuner se déroula.

Après avoir rassasié leurs estomacs, ils avaient filés chacun leur tour dans la douche et avait passé la moitié de l'après-midi devant la télé. Bill et Gustav sur les fauteuils, Georg et Tom sur le canapé.

Bill avait une jambe repliée sous son menton, qu'il avait entourée de ses bras, Gustav était dans une position normale, Georg et Tom par contre, étaient affalés.

« On fait quoi ce soir les gars ? » Soupira finalement Tom en changeant de chaîne pour la cinquième fois en une minute.

Aucun programme intéressant…

Bill haussa les épaules, le regard vide posé sur l'écran de télévision. Gustav resta silencieux lui aussi. Tom tourna son regard vers Georg. Celui-ci observa les deux autres en inspirant et expirant bruyamment.

« Ben… »

En fait, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il allait répondre, mais apparemment, d'un accord tacite, les autres avaient décidé que ce soir c'était à son tour de choisir.

« On pourrait…je sais pas moi, aller au café ? »

Tom fit une moue perplexe tandis que Bill haussa de nouveau les épaules, le regard maintenant porté sur Georg. Au grand étonnement de tous, se fut Gustav qui rompit le silence.

« Bonne idée. Ca changera. »

« Ca changera ?! » S'exclama soudain Tom en se redressant. « Ca fait une semaine qu'on sort tous les soirs au café ! »

« Trouve mieux a faire dans ce bled pourrit ! » S'emporta Georg, se redressant lui aussi.

« C'est tes idées qui sont pourries ! »

« Ben vas y critique ! En même temps c'est pas moi qui me défile à chaque fois pour trouver une idée Mr-j'ai-toujours-raison ! »

Bill soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, signe d'une profonde exaspération et se leva pour boire un verre. Il entendit les bruits de la conversation s'estomper au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la cuisine. Arrivé à destination, sans allumer la lumière, il ouvrit le frigo, en sortit une bouteille de Coca, but quelques gorgées à la bouteille, profitant de cette douce fraîcheur dans sa gorge et après avoir refermé le bouchon, il ouvrit la porte fenêtre et laissa entrer l'air. Il regarda au dehors ; la nuit reprenait ses droits face à la journée chaude qu'ils avaient subits. Il faisait bon. Ni trop chaud, ni trop frai. Il sortit sur le petit balcon et se pencha en avant pour poser ses coudes sur la balustrade. Tom et Georg se disputaient toujours. Il savait bien que ça finissait toujours par s'arranger, mais il ne supportait pas d'entendre tous ses cris, ses paroles blessantes et vexantes. Il était mieux seul. Il entendit un léger bruit de pas derrière lui et sans se retourner, il sus de qui il s'agissait. A chaque dispute, il se passait toujours la même chose. Tom et Georg se prenaient le bec pendant que Bill s'éclipsait. Ensuite, Gustav le rejoignait et ils restaient là, en silence. La lumière de la cuisine resta éteinte derrière lui. Les pas se rapprochèrent, puis une main se posa sur son épaule.

« T'en fait pas Bill. Ils ne pensent pas ce qu'ils se disent tu sais. »

Gustav s'appuya à son tour sur la rambarde.

« Bill… »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Bill était perdu dans ses pensées. Ce que le rendait comme ça se n'était pas simplement le fait que Georg et Tom se chamaillent. Il regrettait surtout que Tom ne fasse pas plus attention à lui. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Tom le défendait toujours, et le consolait à chaque fois qu'il allait mal. Mais ces derniers temps, plus rien. Il se dit tristement qu'il aurait préféré que Tom vienne à la place de Gustav.

« Bill explique moi ce qui ne va pas. » Murmura le jeune homme.

Bill sentit une boule acide se former au fond de sa gorge et un picotement brûlant autour des yeux, mais il ne fallait pas pleurer. Pas devant son ami. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour des bêtises. Il baissa la tête le temps de prendre son air de **'**je vais toujours parfaitement bien**'** et la releva en adressant à Gustav un grand sourire.

« Tout va bien Gus', ne t'en fais pas. J'avais juste envie…de prendre l'air. »

« De prendre l'air hm ? »

Bill inspira profondément. Il détestait mentir, mais son sourire s'élargit encore.

« Ja. L'ambiance électrique à l'intérieur m'a donné chaud. »

Gustav hocha doucement la tête. A l'évidence, Bill ne voulait pas parler. Autant ne pas l'ennuyer.

« Ok. » Se contenta de répondre le blond. « Mais ne reste pas trop dehors, tu vas attraper froid. »

Il préféra laisser le jeune homme seul et repartir dans le salon espérant ne pas trouver Tom et Georg par terre en train de s'égorger mutuellement.

Fort heureusement, les deux protagonistes avaient cessé leur joute verbale et Georg était seul, assis par terre, adossé au canapé, l'air blasé.

« Où est Tom ? » Demanda Gustav en pénétrant dans le salon. »

« Dehors, il calme ses nerfs sur une clope. Et Bill ? «

« Dehors aussi. »

Gustav aperçu Tom par la fenêtre. Il était assis sur une chaise sur le balcon de leur appartement duplex, et s'acharnait rageusement sur sa cigarette. Il abandonna silencieusement Georg et sortit. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de scène. Georg était plus fort mentalement que les jumeaux. C'est pourquoi il sentait en lui un instinct protecteur et paternel vis-à-vis de ses cadets. Il ne pouvait laisser Tom seul. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du jeune homme, les mains dans les poches. Il resta quelques instants debout en face d'un Tom qui fuyait délibérément son regard et finalement, leva la tête pour regarder le ciel en déclarant d'une voix douce.

« Ca va ? »

Tom tira nerveusement une bouffée sur sa cigarette, avant de recracher la fumée qui s'évapora dans la noirceur de la nuit.

« Ouais, t'inquiètes. »

Le jeune blond ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Bill et Tom étaient si différents mais également tellement semblables. Ils voulaient tous deux faire bonne figure dans leur mal-être, mais le montraient de manières totalement contraires. Gustav s'essaya à côté de son ami.

« Bill va pas très bien je crois. »

Tom regardait ses pieds. Il répondit en crachant un nouveau nuage de fumée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? »

« Tom ! C'est ton frère, tu ne peux pas parler de lui comme ça ! »

« Je parle de lui comme je veux. » Il releva brutalement le regard vers Gustav. « Ne commence pas comme Georg, je suis déjà assez énervé comme ça. »

« Ne l'abandonne pas, il ne va pas bien. » Poursuivit néanmoins le blond. « Et je sais que tu dois le ressentir. Alors fais quelque chose ! »

« Pas envie. Qu'il se débrouille pour une fois. »

Les épaules de Gustav s'affaissèrent de désespoir tandis que Tom tirait une autre bouffée. Que faire ? Il soupira et se leva pour rentrer. Il parcourut tristement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la porte lorsque :

« Il est où? »

Gustav resta dos à son ami et dans un sourire satisfait, il répondit.

« Je pense que tu pourras le trouver sur le balcon de la cuisine. »


End file.
